Translate Nadja's diary A new day has come
by Rafa008
Summary: POV. The Nadja's birthday of 15 years is coming and her mother decides to give a big party to celebrate it and Nadja writes all in her diary that she had won from Oscar, when the boy was sent to look for her in London and watched her ballet dance. In the pages, she speaks of her family and trips, that her feelings for Francis and Keith began to change since she approached to Oscar


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Couple:** Nadja / Oscar, Colette / Albert  
**Summary:** POV. The Nadja's birthday of 15 years is coming and her mother decides to give a big party to celebrate it and Nadja writes all in her diary that she had won from Oscar, when the boy was sent to look for her in London and watched her ballet dance. In the pages, she speaks of her family and trips, that her feelings for Francis and Keith began to change since she approached to Oscar in the afternoons they spent together in Vienna, the feeling she felt for the boy of green hair, and the flamenco dance she dance to him and their confession through the rain, and her birthday ball.

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come  
**  
**1900s, March**  
Music: Étoile-Ashita no Nadja

_My name is Nadja Preminger Applefield and I'm almost 15 years. Well, today was a day full of news, so let me start telling my story. It has been almost two years since I joined the Dandelion's company, after receiving a suitcase with a journal and a dress, I discovered that my dear mother was alive, andafter running from the orphanage the place caught fire, and I was chased by two detectives who were searching for my brooch. I danced and went traveling through Europe, in Spain, where I learned Flamenco, in France, where I won a box of music, in Austria, where i finally discovered to be the heir Premingers and there, I had to prove that i was the real Nadja and i met many people who have helped me, as the journalist Harvey Livingston, who helped me until the end, making reports and getting a clue, the student Cristian Strand, who helped me discover the origin of the symbol of my ring, and the teacher Anselma. Carmen, who taught me Flamenco, Leonard and Tierry, two noblemen who always helped me at parties, Cherbourhg of Shopkeepers, who handed me a box of music that was from my mother, and ... the Nobles Keith and Francis Harcourt. These last two, always saved me. Keith saved me when I ran away from the orphanage and i discovered that he was the thief Black Rose, who robbed the rich to give to the poor and always appeared as Black Rose to save me. Francis was the one with I danced my first waltz, with the same music of my box and the same that my mother danced with my father. He was always with me, gentle and he brought me to Vienna, in the mansion of Premingers. Since then, there has always been the indecision of who I liked. Francis or Keith? At the end of the day, i finally rediscovered my mother after proved to be the real Nadja, when Rosemary, my ex best friend from the orphanage, had passed by me, but se gave up. Colette Preminger, a noble is my mother and my father was Raymond Colville, a musician. The couple married against the wishes of my grandfather, Earl Preminger, they met and dance at the ball and then he turned her piano's teacher. They fled to France, but he died and my mother and I got sick. I was taken to an orphanage with my brooch, by orders of my grandfather and said to my mother that i died, and she remarried to Count Albert Walltimüller. But as she could no longer have children and my uncle, Herman, was disinherited because of his evil deeds, my grandfather hired two detectives to go after me in the orphanage, 12 years later, but they ended up making a deal with Herman for disappear with me so he could be the successor. But after many adventures with the Dandelion's company, and with the help of all my new friends, I managed to unmask Herman and prove my legitimacy, and after saying that I wanted to continue with the Dandelion, my mother accepted it. Keith and Francis were there and we talked, reaching the agreement that we wait a while before I decide who I love. It's been two years and we never saw again, and I have not decided anything.  
Well, today I and Dandelion's company were in Paris, France. Here I was lying on top of the huge mechanic car, seeing the day and writing in you, diary. It was early afternoon and the sky was blue and sunny, it was almost spring. From here I could see Rita playing with the doll that Kennousuke had made, alongside with Cream and Chocolate, the two young lions, white and black. She was 8 years and continues as a lion tamer. Kennousuke was training with his sword, cutting some branches, training his next performance of samurai. Sylvia, our singer, was humming something while waiting for water warms for the tea and Grandma Anna was at the outdoor table making some hats that some ladies ordered. Our Chief George, the Strongman, was making some adjustments in the car engine, Abel, our Pierrot, was training some juggling. I could hear a faint melody in the air and I saw Thomas, our violinist, playing a song that soon I remembered. So I start to hum my lullaby, composed by my late father, Raymond: Étoile.  
_  
Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu  
Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku  
Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare  
Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um  
Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni  
Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo

_It's a song he wrote for me when I was a baby and lived with my parents in France. I always knew the lyrics and sang for the other children in the orphanage or when I wanted calms the others. I remember that Rosemary and I sang together to the other children, I miss Rosemary. We were friends since babies at the orphanage, I pretended to be hER rider, as she was the Princess. But now it's past, it's time to smile. I have not changed much, still with the same blue eyes and blond hair, longer now, always wearing my favorite dress, the uniform of the orphanage Applefield and still love climbing trees and dancing. A few minutes after I get off the car, a carriage had approached where I and Company Dandelion were camping. Inside, had left the Preminger's family butler, who had opened the door and reached out to a woman wearing pink clothes social, with a hat, Mrs. Hilda Colorado, I vaguely remember the few days I spent with my mother in Austria. Hilda is ex-wife of my Uncle Herman, and is a kind and gentle woman, dark green hair. Butler and Aunt Hilda approached us, we were having tea on the table outdoors.  
Chief George-Yes, do you want something, Mrs?  
Butler-Excuse me, miss. Nadja Preminger?  
I startled the chair.  
Nadja-Y-yes?  
Aunt Hilda approached smiling.  
Hilda-Oh, it's a pleasure to finally meet the real Nadja.  
She greeted me with a kiss on each cheek, I reciprocate, and then she hugged me.  
Hilda-You're just like your mother, Colette.  
Grandma Anna-Sit with us please, will serve more tea.  
And Grandma and Sylvia stood up, going to prepare more tea.  
Nadja-Um, but Mrs is here in France for a stroll?  
Hilda-Oh no, we've come this far, knowing that the Dandelion company would come here. We were sent by your mother and yout grandfather.  
Nadja-Grandpa Earl? Did something happen?  
I found odd because Grandpa should still be angry that I had gone during the dance when I was announced as the heir of the family Preminger.  
Hilda-No, dear, it's everything fine. Your birthday is next month and your family wants to give a huge ball to celebrate your 15__th__ birthday. And then Colette asked us to come here to ask for permission to Compania so you can go to Vienna with us, because you will have some etiquette lessons. And then, what do you say?  
I was happy and opened a huge smile, thinking that it would be my first birthday next to my mother, but what about the company? Soon we would travel again and I should train new dance styles. But the chief George smiled to me, standing as he greeted Hilda.  
George-I see no problem with that little Nadja, we were even thinking of taking a few weeks' of vacation.  
Anna-That's right, a 15__th__ birthday only happen one time.  
Nadja-Ah guys, thank you!  
George-But what about a last presentation before the holidays?  
All-Sure!  
Aunt Hilda said goodbye to me smiling and said she would pick me up after the presentation. So I have left tidy my bag with my kaleidoscope I got from Keith, the diary of my mother, my umbrella, my music box and some clothes, among them, the prom dresses I wore. The troop Dandelion all hugged me, because it would be a month away and we would miss each other. They handed me a letter that they made for me where Cream and Chocolate stamped with the mark of the paws. Grandma then sewed me a present: A new tutu, pink, beautiful. She should have seen in her crystal ball I would leave. Kennousuke and Rita gave me a doll like me, who Kennousuke done with her help. Chief George and Abel handed me a bouquet of pink roses and Sylvia and Thomas sang me a song.  
We finished assembling the stage and setting things up for the presentation. The audience began to arrive because of the pamphlets we had spread earlier and I felt that tingly inside, before the shows, and then I saw Aunt Hilda approaching with her son, Oscar Colorado. According to mom, he is 19 year old, light green hair at shoulder and dark green eyes. He seems very kind, polite and intellectual, although I have never talked to him.  
Hilda-Nadja, this is my beloved son Oscar Colorado. Oscar, this is the real Nadja Preminger, daughter of Colette.  
I blushed when he approached me with a gentle smile on his face, picked up my hand and kissed it.  
Oscar-It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Nadja.  
Nadja-It's a pleasure to meet you too.  
Hilda laughed as she went to talk to Grandma Anna to see some hats she had made.  
Oscar-And you're the dancer of Compania?  
I smiled full of pride of Compania.  
Nadja-Yes I am, almost two years.  
Oscar-Must be great to travel the world, dancing and meeting new people.  
Nadja-It's wonderful!  
_

Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu  
Izumi ni tsuki no fune sazanami ni yurayureru  
Hitsujikai ha fukaku koube wo tarete  
Mata kuru asu no hi ni sachi ooki koto wo inoru um  
Nemuri no kuchizuke wo tojita mabuta ni ukete  
Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo

_He then took from his pocket, a red bundle, handing it to me.  
Oscar-It's something I and Aunt Colette bought for you I hope you enjoy.  
I opened the delicate and rectangular package and guess what? It was a diary, to be more exact, this in which I am writing now. Beautiful and all silvered.  
Oscar-Did you like? Like most of girls write in one, I thought you might enjoy.  
Nadja-Oh Oscar, I loved it, thank you.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back, and i went to put the diary in my suitcase. The show had already started, with George doing his number along with Abel, Grandma and Sylvia, dancing and singing a song Merry Company. Rita had just done her number with hula hoops and the young lions. It would still take a while for me to get on stage and the Thomas played a song, while the public waltzed there. I was behind the stage, near the trees, now with my pink tutu, and began to waltz alone, unable to stay quiet. I twirled in the beat of music, alone, when I felt someone approach and saw Oscar.  
Oscar-Waltzing alone?  
I freaked out, blushing, stopping with my arms in the air, as if I was with someone.  
Nadja-Hehe, I could not stay quiet  
Oscar-Miss, mind waltz with me?  
I smiled, still red and accepted, putting my hand on his. I felt a little strange, because the times I waltzed were with Francis and Keith. But Oscar waltzed well, always kind. He had one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I looked at him, he had a serene expression keeping his green eyes into mine, blue. We waltzed right there behind the stage, spinning in place and Sylvia watched us with a small smile that I did not understand, but reciprocated. The music ended and everyone applauded Thomas. Oscar and I made a bow.  
Nadja-Thanks for the waltz. Now I gotta go, It's my time.  
Oscar-I appreciated it.  
George announced me as the next and I headed towards the red curtains of the stage. I presented a choreography of Ballet that I trained earlier and during the presentation, I could see Oscar in the middle of the audience, smiling, along with his mother. I felt my heart racing, but continued to smile, concentrating on presentation, Balances and doing some poses and going to the Deboules and ending in pose, Attitude. We received many plaudits and accolades, earning enough when Cream and Chocolate returned with hats full of money.  
I grabbed my suitcase and said goodbye to everyone, as I was crushed in a hug from George and Aunt Hilda talked with Grandma.  
George-My little Nadja, I'll miss!  
Nadja-Me too!  
Sylvia-So, have a good birthday Nadja.  
Nadja-Aaah Sylvia.  
Sylvia and I hugged, she had always been my counselor, an older sister. I felt someone pull the hem of my dress and Isaw Rita.  
Rita-Nadjaaaa, come back soon!  
Nadja-Sure Rita!  
And I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made affection in Cream and Chocolate. I had to contain my laugh seeing Kennousuke leaning in a corner pouting. I went up to him and said goodbye with a touch of hands and then said goodbye to Thomas, who embraced me. Abel, before hugging me, made a little juggling, making me laugh. I went up to where Grandma and Aunt Hilda had to say goodbye to grandma.  
Nadja-Grandma ...  
She embraced me with a huge smile, her crystal ball beside.  
Grandma-Soon we will see again darling. A lot of good things will happen in the coming days.  
So we agreed to meet in Vienna and after I said goodbye to everyone, I entered the carriage with Aunt Hilda and Oscar, toward Vienna, Austria._

Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu  
Hikari ha chi ni sosogi yami wo honoka ni terasu  
Yomichi wo tadoriyuku tabibitotachi mo  
Shibashi ha ho wo yasume  
Ima tooi furu sato wo omoi um  
Yo ni michiru subete no shukufuku ni mi wo kurumi  
Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo

**1900s, March  
**Music: I Was Here-Lady Antebellum

You will notice me  
I'll be leaving my mark  
Like initials carved in an old oak tree  
You wait and see

_Dear Diary, Today we made a long journey from France until Austria. Inside the carriage, I was with Aunt Hilda and Oscar. Oscar spent part of the trip focused on reading a book and Aunt Hilda telling me how things were going in the family, and i told about my last trips. Aunt Hilda said that Uncle Herman remained in prison because of everything he had done to the family and to have tried to kill me. Mom and my stepfather Albert still were well and happy living in his mansion, near the mansion of my grandfather, Duke Preminger and grandpa still impossible and rigorous as always.  
Nadja-And ... Do you have news of Mr. Francis Harcourt or Black Rose?  
It was difficult to ask that question. It had been almost two years since I saw any of the twins from the prom when I said I would follow the journey with Company Dandelion. There was a silence in the carriage and I could feel Oscar's eyes on me. After all, it was no secret that Francis and I were very close.  
Hilda-Well, Black Rose never appeared and the heir of Harcourts continues in London, working with his father and doing charity. But no, I had no news.  
Nadja-Ah.  
Oscar-Do you Mr. Francis a long time?  
Nadja-Oh yeah, I met him at a dance and then he helped me a lot, especially to meet my mother during my trip.  
Hilda-Francis is a highly intelligent and gentle young man, always worried about his family and the people around him.  
I smiled to hear the description of Francis, but I felt a pang. He was so far, England ... Oscar noticed my silence and squeezed my hand slightly. I amazed with the act, my eyes widening, but he withdrew his hand. He then changed the subject.  
Oscar-Who will be the lady in charge miss Nadja's etiquette lesson?  
Hilda-Oh yes, Colette asked me to give lessons in her home, but I'll need your help, son, I'll be busy with preparations for the prom, would you mind helping me?  
Oscar-Sure mom, I have few works to do these days.  
Nadja-Excuse me, but how would be the etiquette lessons?  
Hilda-Well, are things like tea, dinners rules, how to behave in public, waltz, although you know dance ...  
Oscar-How can I help?  
Hilda-I would like you to help with the waltz and some etiquette.  
I smiled looking at the scenery out the window, as I imagined waltzing. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 ... Ah, the waltz is beautiful.  
Oscar-I will be glad to help._

Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote  
Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh,  
Cure the common cold  
I don't know but I'm ready to start  
Cuz I know in my heart

_The sun began to go in the horizon and soon they would arrive in Vienna. Aunt Hilda was asleep, Oscar had gone back to read his book and I moved into my kaleidoscope, looking with it at the landscape, forming several fragments of orange images and then I looked to Oscar, who was sitting beside me. Only then I realized that he looked back and I was red, apologizing. He chuckled and said 'no problem'. So I decided to talk to him, I continued to watch him at the Kaleidoscope.  
Nadja-Do you live in Vienna too?  
Oscar-Yes, I live in Colorado's mansion with my mother, near the Preminger.  
He left his book aside and looked at me, his green eyes on my blue, then I lowered the kaleidoscope.  
Oscar-You're just like Aunt Colette on a picture I saw.  
Nadja-Hehehe, thank you._

I wanna do something that matters  
Say something different  
Something that sets the whole world on it's ear

_I smiled happily, since I greatly admired my mother. We finally got to the entrance of the mansion Waltmüller, of my mother and Albert, and I smiled brightly. The mansion was white with huge gates ahead. You could see the beautiful front garden, full of roses and a fountain. The butler came down, opening the door of our carriage and Oscar descended first, reaching for his mother and then to me. I went and ran up to the entrance where the door opened and a beautiful woman with blond hair stuck in a sleek bun, blue eyes and a blue dress and hat appeared. My mother, Colette Preminger. I ran into her arms.  
Nadja-Mom!  
Colette-Nadja Oh my!  
We finished the hug and she looked at me, smiling.  
Colette-You grew up so much since the last time, you're so beautiful.  
Nadja-Hehe, thanks Mom.  
Colette-Oh, Hilda, thank you for going to Paris.  
The two shook hands and Aunt Hilda smiled.  
Hilda-It was a pleasure.  
Colette-And thank you too dear Oscar, and for choosing the gift for Nadja.  
Oscar had approached to my mom, shaking her hand and smiling.  
Oscar-That wasn't nothing, aunt.  
Colette-Well, let's go inside, I want to know the news.  
We went up to the live room, a lovely and spacious place with several armchairs and a small table. There was a carpet spread across and multiple frames and on the white walls. The huge windows were covered with curtains. We sat on the couches and one of the maids came to serve the tea.  
Hilda-And where is Albert?  
Colette-He's solving some business matters, but soon he will be back.  
Nadja-And how is he?  
Although he was not my father, my stepfather, knew he was a gentle man who was a childhood friend of my mother.  
Colette-He is fine, happy with the news that you would come here. But how are the people from the Dandelion company?  
I smiled, remembering the last performance.  
Nadja-They're fine and everyone sent reminders.  
After the talk about news, aunt Hilda and Oscar excused and withdrew.  
Hilda-Goodbye dear Nadja and Colette. We'll be back tomorrow to start classes.  
Oscar-Bye Aunt Colette. Nadja it was a pleasure.  
He then kissed my hand and went out with his mother.  
Colette-Then I'll take you up to your room.  
I smiled at my mother and she accompanied me along with one of the maids. We went to huge staircase and passed through a hallway full of doors, with a window at the end. She stopped by one of them.  
Colette-This is your room. It's besides to mine.  
And she opened the door and showed me my old room. The walls were in shades of yellow and had a huge bed canopy. Besides there was a nightstand with a lamp. There was a huge window with curtains, leading to balcony. There was a wardrobe, a dresser and small armchairs scattered. I sat in bed with my mother, taking my hat and started to undo my suitcase.  
Colette-Oh, these are the dresses that you used? That beautiful!  
One was white and blue with prints of blue roses.  
Nadja-This I used in a ball in the house of Gonzales. Leonardo and Tierry made it.  
There was another, white and pink with pink roses.  
Colette-And this one, if I remember correctly, is the dress I wore on my first ball, right?  
Nadja-Right! I used it on my first ball at the Mansion Harcourt and after Rosemary tore it, I redid and used again.  
Colette-It was beautiful daughter._

_Along with the two prom dresses, were tutus and dance clothes I wore in the company Dandelion, pink and blue, red flamenco dress, clothes of Tyrolean and my uniform from Applefield. There in the bag were two daily, the music box, my umbrella and my kaleidoscope. Mom smiled at her old diary and my new.  
Colette-Did you like your new diary?  
Nadja-Yes, thank you Mom. Befor,e I wrote in your diary.  
Colette-It was Oscar's idea, we went to the store together and he chose it. And is that a kaleidoscope? What Keith gave you?  
Nadja-He gave me. It was from his mother.  
Mom grabbed the box of music smiling, opened it and the Waltz 5 started play, and we got lost in memories.  
Colette-Oh... My first ball.  
My mother hugged me while both smiled.  
Nadja-Tell me more mommy.  
Colette-Ah, my first dance i was 16 years, it happened in the mansion Preminger. The hall and the entrance were all lit and decorated, cars were coming and I used that dress I gave you, and danced with several men. One was Mr. Alphonse Jean Maley, who was a painter and that night was showing his work at the mansion. After I danced with Mr. Conde Capuletti and Professor Harrison. I remember later, I got tired and went up to the balcony, to watch the stars and take a breath.  
Nadja-That was when you met daddy? How was he?  
Colette smiling-He had red hair and blue eyes. He was very kind and dedicated to his music and family. I heard a piano music coming from somewhere. That's when I saw your father, Raymond, playing a piano in an empty room. We met and then danced our first dance. It was beautiful.  
Then we heard a knock on the door and my stepfather, Albert was back. He is a man of honey-colored hair and gray eyes. He is very gentle and loves mommy and always supported her to search for me. He approached my mother and kissed her forehead.  
Albert-Hello darling.  
Colette-Oh dear, I was waiting for you, Nadja just arrived.  
He approached me smiling and hugged me.  
Albert-Nadja Hello, good to have you here again.  
Nadja-Thank you, I'm also happy to be here.  
The three of us had dinner together, chatting and after dinner, I went up to my room. That night, before bed, I went up to the balcony, but there was nobody there, like last time, so I closed the curtains with a sigh and lay down.  
_  
I wanna do somethin better,  
With the time I've been given  
And I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life  
And leave nothin less  
Than something that says I was here

**1900s, March**  
Song: A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound...

_Dear diary, today was my first day here at the mansion Walltimüller. Mom woke me with the maid, while opening the curtains of my room, letting the sun enters. I stretched, while getting up from bed. I had slept a little late, thinking of Sylvia, in George, on the staff of Dandelion. And I also dreamed of Francis and Keith. Mom turned to the maid, as she led me into the bathroom.  
Colette-Mrs. Lucy, commission new clothes for my daughter today please.  
Lucy-Yes miss, I'm going right now.  
And she withdrew. I took a shower and put on the uniform of the orphanage Applefield and then sat on the bench of the dresser where my mother brushed my hair.  
Colette-I think today your new clothes will arrive, daughter.  
I smiled as she tied my hair in a bun like hers.  
Nadja-Today I will begin classes label with Aunt Hilda?  
Colette-Yeah, right after breakfast, we must hurry.  
She finished my hair and we down until the hall to the dinner room. The table was huge, although only two of us were there. There were fruit salad, croissants, juice, tea and little cakes. I was not very hungry, as i was imagining how the classes would be today, so I just ate the fruit salad and drank tea.  
Colette-Animated to class?  
Nadja-Yes I am, but also a little nervous.  
Colette-You will be all right.  
Nadja-Right.  
After breakfast, Mom said she needed to resolve some issues, and that I should go to a room in the library, where would happen my classes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek wishing me a good lesson and left.  
Nadja-What beautiful morning.  
_  
Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd...

_I wore my white hat with red tie as I walked through the halls of the mansion, going to the library, enjoying and seeing the green of the garden through the window, in a carefree way. I came to the door and knocked. A male voice answered me inside and I opened the door, entering and holding my hat,  
Nadja-G-Good Morning Oscar.  
I gasped and felt my cheeks turning in red, after all I thought Aunt Hilda was coming today. He was sitting in an armchair with a book in his lap, wearing social grayscale.  
Oscar-Morning Nadja. My mother is a little busy with the details of the ball, so I came in her place, got a problem?  
Nadja-No, i think.  
He smiled and I smiled along, feeling my heart race.  
Oscar-So let's start today by the greetings in public.  
We started and I was a little nervous, about doing it all wrong, but that feeling went away when Oscar told me:  
Oscar-Are you nervous? Do not be, you are doing very well.  
He taught me how I should greet people, the subjects of which to speak, he was talking about some family members, when one of the maids had announced teatime. When we got up to the stairs to go to the garden, Oscar bowed and I took his hand as we walked down the stairs as if it was the day of the prom. In the garden, there was a small table with tea and biscuits. Oscar, like a perfect gentleman led me up to my chair and pushed it gently, before sitting down on his own. There he gave me some more tips for posture, how to behave at table. We drunk tea while we talked, he telling me a little of his childhood, always outdoors playing in the extensive gardens of the mansion or reading and I, climbing trees for betting and dancing through the gardens from Applefiels.  
_  
And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

_Nadja-It's a beautiful day!  
Oscar-Really.  
I got up from the chair and took two steps toward the garden, looking at the landscape. Oscar then got up and we went for a walk in the garden, I ran forward and he was a little behind, smiling. We went through some trees and there was a small fountain with cement ledges nearby and I climbed it, balancing on the edges.  
Oscar-Nadja, can I ask you something?  
Nadja-Of course.  
Oscar-How is to travel the world?  
Nadja-Did you never travel?  
Oscar laughing-I've traveled to other countries yes, but it's always for business.  
Nadja-Ah. It's a great feeling of freedom, meet people and learn new things with them. When I went to Barcelona, there was a lady named Anselma, she taught me how to dance Flamenco ...  
Oscar-Flamenco? I'd love to see your presentation.  
Nadja-Hehe. But you Oscar? What do you enjoy doing?  
Oscar held one of my hands while I balanced on the edge of the fountain.  
Oscar-I like to spend time reading, or going to dances.  
Nadja-Do you like dance?  
Oscar-Sure, I like to waltz._

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by..

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

Tonight

_That's when the wind hit me, taking my hat and upsetting me. I'd fall into the lake, but Oscar, who held one of my hands, pulled me toward him in time, causing me to fall into his arms. His arms were wrapped around me, warm and soft, and I felt my heart beat faster while turned red. He lifted my chin gently, worried.  
Oscar-Are you okay?  
Nadja-I'm so sorry. Oh, my hat!  
I took a few steps toward my hat, which was on the ground and picked it up.  
Oscar-Nadja?  
I turned to him, holding my hat and he approached me, just inches away. He raised his hand towards my hair, and pulled out a sheet of tree that was there, caressing my head, leaning me in his chest.  
Oscar-Nadja ... I'm sorry for everything that Herman did to you.  
I lifted my head and stared his green eyes that were sad. My blue eyes were serious.  
Nadja-Oscar, it wasn't your fault! You did nothing!  
Oscar-I know, but it took too much time to discover all those evils that he planned. When he started to shoot in the gardens, I was worried that he might hit you. So I ran up to the gardens desperate, but the Dandelion saved you ... I was afraid for you.  
Nadja-Oscar ... But you did, you sent him away, you unmasked him. You found out what he was up to me and his family. I appreciate it._

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder If you ever

Think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories

_Oscar-Nadja ...  
Then I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. It was a strange feeling, it was like I did not want to leave, it was the feeling I felt when I was with Francis. Protection, care, love. I could smell his scent on his clothes. Oscar's face was close to my hair, feeling the scent of my hair while playing with a lock.  
Nadja-Oscar ...  
Then we heard someone calling for us in the gardens and we walked away, both red. It was my mother, Aunt Hilda and Lucy the maid.  
Colette-Nadja, we were looking for you.  
Nadja-Hi Mom.  
Hilda-Oscar darling, I'm going up to the house of Premingers, care you to join me?  
Oscar-Yes mom. Bye Aunt Colette, Nadja, see you tomorrow.  
He said goodbye to us, along with Aunt Hilda and the two were gone. I watched the two go away, when Mom turned to me and asked:  
Colette-Are you okay honey? This red-faced ...  
Nadja-Er, must be the sun ...  
Collect-Truth, this pretty hot today. But how was today?  
Nadja-It was okay I guess. Oscar is very gentle.  
Colette-Really. I like him, he is patient and kind, a gentleman.  
And I told the things I learned today while we both were going to have lunch. The afternoon passed, and my mother and I spent together, walking through the greenhouse, while dancing in the middle of the flowers and talked, waiting for Albert back._

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by.. Oh!

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

Tonight

**1900s, March**  
Music: Chasing pavements-Adele

I've made up my mind,  
No need to think it over,  
If i'm wrong I aint right,

No need to look no further,

_Some days passed and one morning I woke up and wore a beige dress that Mom had bought, and always with my hat and went down to have breakfast with my mother and stepfather.  
Nadja-Morning.  
I smiled at the two as I sat down to table.  
Colette-Morning daughter.  
Albert-Morning Nadja, did you sleep well?  
Nadja-Yes.  
My stepfather and my mother made plans.  
Albert-Colette, how about we go out this afternoont?  
Colette-I think it's great, Nadja dear, do you mind?  
Nadja-Of course not, go and enjoy it.  
After breakfast, I went to receive my etiquette classes with Oscar, and Aunt Hilda was there today.  
Nadja-Excuse.  
Hilda-You can in dear.  
Nadja-Morning Aunt Hilda, Oscar.  
Hilda and Oscar-Morning.  
Aunt Hilda was sitting in an armchair while Oscar was near some shelves, looking at books.  
Aunt Hilda commanded the classroom, teaching me about the right way to sit and get up from the chair, on the use of cutlery at dinner, while Oscar was in one of the armchairs reading his book. I tried to pay attention to everything that Aunt Hilda taught me, but every time I remembered the conversation I had with Oscar in the garden a few days ago and watched him quietly. After a while, Oscar closed his book and stood up.  
Oscar-Mom, I'm going to address some issues.  
Hilda-Oh, Oscar, Colette invited us to dine here today, can you?  
Oscar-Sure, I'd love to. Well, gotta go, until later.  
He kissed his mother and gave a nod to me, closing the door before him, and I was disappointed he didn't stay more, because we always talked. Aunt Hilda and I had lunch together, because my mother and Albert had not returned and in the early afternoon, Oscar appeared after finishing their duties and invited us for a ride.  
Hilda-Oh no dear, I've yet to see some things for prom ...  
Nadja-Aunt, you don't need to do it all...  
Hilda smiled at me.  
Hilda-Oh darling, you are like my niece, and I want your party to be perfect, I love planning parties. But why do not you go with Oscar then?  
I blushed and turned to him, stammering.  
Nadja-N-no, imagine, I did not want to bother.  
Oscar-You don't bother Nadja, and the invitation was for both. So?  
I opened a huge smile.  
Nadja-Yes!  
I ran up to my room and grabbed my hat and then we went out of the mansion, where Oscar's car was. He opened the door for me and then got in, too.  
Nadja-Where are we going?  
Oscar-I was thinking about taking you up to a museum that has in the downtown._

This ain't lust,  
This is love but,  
If i tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And thats exactly what i need to do

_Oscar drove quietly through the streets of Vienna, as we talked. The afternoon was fun and the museum was great. The museum was inside and there was a square at the entrance. Oscar and I left the area of the frame and went up to the room of mummies, which I ended up colliding with someone.  
Nadja-Sorry ...  
Christian-Nadja?!  
I widened my eyes to see a boy a little older than me, brown hair, glasses and several books in his arms.  
Nadja-Oh my God, it's you, Christian!  
I hugged him and he blushed while I laughed. I turned to Oscar and presented.  
Nadja-Oscar, this one is Christian Strand, he studies history. Christian, this is the Oscar Colorado, a family friend.  
Oscar-It's a pleasure Christian.  
Christian-The pleasure is mine.  
The two shook hands and I immediately asked:  
Nadja-And are you here for study?  
Christian-Oh no, the museum's director asked me to come here to help with some things. And you are here for a stroll?  
He was flushed, as he adjusted his glasses.  
Nadja-Yes, I came to see the museum.  
Oscar-Why don't we go to a table and drink something?  
So we went to a small table in the square of the museum and asked a tea, and Christian told us about how he was and what was doing, studying.  
Christian-And the Dandelion company? You're not with them?  
Nadja-They give me a few weeks off, so I'm visiting my family.  
He smiled.  
Christian-I'm glad you found your mother Nadja.  
Nadja-Thank you Christian, you know that you helped too  
He blushed and I laughed. Christian saw the hour and got up.  
Christian-I have to go now, bye Nadja, was very good to see you again. Farewell Oscar.  
Nadja and Oscar-Bye.  
I gave a light hug in the guy and he was gone. I stretched and looked at the sun and then got up, giving a tailspin, smiling. The weather was gorgeous. Oscar and I took a walk there in the square now empty, looking the sculptures.  
Oscar-You know, one day I want to see you dancing again ...  
I laughed.  
Nadja-No problem!_

If i'm in love with you,  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?

_Somewhere in that historic square, was playing a classical music and I ran to the middle and positioned myself at the fifth position of the feet in ballet and smiles at Oscar, who now watched me. Then did a port de bra'' and started dancing, and doing some Assembles and Sobresaultes. When I finished, some people who were there applauded me and I smiled. Oscar bought a rose from a gentleman and had given me, complimenting me and making me blush.  
Oscar-Thanks for the dance Nadja, I really enjoyed it.  
Nadja-Glad you enjoyed.  
He reached out and we left, we still have a dinner to go. In the late afternoon I went up to my room to get ready.  
Lucy-Oh, Miss. Nadja, your mother asked me to let your dress for today passed over the bed.  
Nadja-Thank you Lucy.  
I showered and dressed, combing my hair and letting it loose when my Mom and Albert appeared at the door.  
Colette-Nadja, already ready?  
Nadja-Yes mom.  
Albert-Nadja, your grandfather is coming to dinner with us today.  
I bit my lower lip, half uncertain.  
Colette-Do not worry dear, you will stay with us.  
Albert-I'll be all right.  
We then headed up to the dining hall, where my grandfather was already with Oscar and Hilda and two other gentlemen, probably known of my grandfather and their wives. I made a little bow and went to my grandfather, greet him, afraid.  
Nadja-Goodnight Grandpa.  
At first he had considered me up and down because the last time we met, I wore the dress of the orphanage Applefield and today I was different. He seemed to approve, even though his expression remained serious, and greeted me.  
Earl-Good night my granddaughter.  
He introduced me to his guests and I sat next to my mother and we had dinner, the men talking business and property and women talking about prom and Art.  
Earl-And how are the preparations for the prom?  
Colette-They are going well. Hilda and I have organized the guest list and next week we'll have to see Nadja's dress.  
Earl-This ball has to be perfect, there will be many noble families in the mansion Preminger.  
Colette-Do not worry Dad.  
At the end of dinner, I looked at Oscar, who was talking with my grandfather and he looked back and smiled slightly before turning back to the Duke. After dinner, everyone went to the room to take a coffee and I asked permission to retire and went up to the balcony of the room. Outside, I could feel a breeze sweated and see the garden, now dark. I was leaning on the railing of the balcony, when someone stood beside me and I smiled, seeing Oscar.  
Oscar-Bored?  
Nadja-Not ... I wanted to come look at the garden._

Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
I'd build myself up,  
And fly around in circles,  
Wait then as my heart drops,  
and my back begins to tingle

_I smiled at him, as we descended the stairs, heading toward the garden and calling. The garden was only lit by a few lights. I noticed the garden, lost in thoughts.  
Oscar-Do you miss him?  
I turned to him, not understanding.  
Nadja-Hum?  
Oscar-Do you miss the one you love?  
Understanding spread across my face, I lowered my head and he cared, touching my shoulder.  
Oscar-Sorry, I should not ...  
Nadja-No, okay. I trust you. Is that ... I don't know if I still love this person. I'm feeling confused. Can I confess something?  
Oscar-Of course you can swear to secrecy.  
I sighed, before telling him, without looking up.  
Nadja-I met Francis soon as I joined the company Dandelion at the age of 13. You know, it was with him that I danced my first waltz, he was always with me, kind, caring and helped me get this far. But ... Also have another person called Keith. He saved me in the woods of the orphanage, and several other times ...  
Oscar-And you feel divided by Francis and Keith?  
Nadja-Firstly, yes.  
Oscar-Do you think the feeling has changed?  
Nadja-They say love never ends ...  
Nadja and Oscar-Love changes.  
Nadja-It's been two years since i saw them... In these last days so much has happened and now I'm confused.  
Oscar smiled at me.  
Oscar-Time will tell.  
Nadja-You're right, time is a master.  
And then I stared at him. A music began to fill the garden and from there I could see by the opened balcony, my mother was playing the piano. He then gave me his hand and I accepted and he led me to the bed of roses, where small little and green lights flew. I looked at them curiously.  
Nadja-What are they?  
Oscar-Fireflies.  
Nadja-What beautiful!  
_  
finally could this be it  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?

_We watched them for awhile, and I approached, managing to catch one and showed it to Oscar, before releasing it and gradually they began to leave. We sat on a bench that was there, watching the stars. I unwittingly was leaning my head on his shoulder. Oscar then supported his head on mine, as we watched the sky, my blond head on his green. This week I spent alongside Oscar, was wonderful.  
Oscar-Nadja, you're a great company, you know?  
I laughed.  
Nadja-You know, that it was what I was thinking just now.  
We stayed a few moments in silence and I felt my eyes shut, our heads still leaning. I felt Oscar kissing my forehead and running his hand down my cheek. I fell asleep for a few minutes there. He sighted and I opened my eyes, worried.  
Nadja-What happened?  
He seemed lost in thought.  
Oscar-Is that soon I'm going to turn into 20 years, and my mother, Aunt Colette and Duke Preminger think I should meet a girl to marry.  
I felt my blood freeze. He should marry. For some reason what he said left me sad.  
Nadja-You do not like anyone?  
Oscar had turned to me gently, pulling back a little, his eyes sad.  
Oscar-I like, but she already belongs to someone, Nadja.  
I widened my eyes. So he liked someone. But why I was worried about it? Why I was sad, don't i like Francis, Keith? I took my hand to my chest and I felt the look of Oscar over me, worried.  
Oscar-Nadja?  
Nadja-Hi?  
He held out his hand to help me up.  
Oscar-Better enter, it's late and i have to go home.  
_  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

**Extra: Colette & Albert**  
After breakfast, Albert led his wife Colette to the car somewhere, doing surprise.  
Colette-You know, I'm so happy that my Nadja is here. Now i have you two ...  
Albert smiled as he drove toward the green fields, holding Colette's hand.  
Albert-I'm also happy to see you two reunited and be part of this family.  
Albet parked in a green field with flowers, taking a picnic basket and Colette, leading up to the lawn, where he stretched a towel and sat down. Colette had taken her hat pink and observed the nature, smiling.  
Colette-What a beautiful place!  
Albert-I knew you'd like it, so I decided to choose a picnic here. I have a friend who owns a large farm here, and he will lend us two horses for ride.  
Colette clapped hands, marveling at the idea, because she loved to ride.  
Colette-Thank you Albert ... You always know how to make me happy.  
Albert-It's my duty.  
They smiled and kissed, before they started taking things from the basket. There was tea, juice, fruit tartlets and some crossaints and varied in the basket that Lucy had prepared for them. The two spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing about some memories while were enjoying the delicious picnic. After all, Albert's friend, who owned the land there appeared with a helper and two horses, one brown and one beige, chatting briefly with the couple and leaving them to ride in the green terrain. Colette climbed up on the beige horse while Albert raised the brown and they rode around, enjoying the sun and the breeze.

**1900s, March**  
Music: You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift

All this time I was wasting, hoping you, would come around

I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down

And its taking me this long baby but I figured you, out

And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around

_The next morning, I woke up feeling confused by all that had happened the previous night, my dear diary. Was I falling in love with Oscar? That feeling of sadness to hear him say that he was in age to find some nice and rich girl to marry. Aunt Hilda gave me one last lesson this morning, saying that the lesson was complete and that I had learned all, which made me excited. After lunch, I saw Aunt Hilda in the room with mom and I asked where was Oscar.  
Colette-He was here with us, but then he said he was going to the piano room, dear.  
Nadja-Ok.  
I was walking in the corridor, near the library, when I heard the music of a piano coming from one of the doors. I spied the room and saw Oscar, sitting on a stool, playing the piano. He had a serene expression and I stood there, enjoying the music.  
Oscar-Nadja? Come in.  
I freaked out, salting.  
Nadja-Oscar, I didn't want to spy you, sorry!  
But he stopped playing and smiled, making a nod to me so I stood next to the piano.  
Nadja-Wow, I didn't know you play.  
Oscar-Hehe, your mother taught me when I was kid.  
I sat on the bench beside him and he returned to play, concentrate. The music he played was Romance and then started to become another Étoile. My mother must have taught him. I smiled and began to sing softly.  
Nadja-"On the peaceful grove sings and shines a star,  
Speaks of his beautiful love song,  
oscillates in the pasture with the wind. "  
Oscar-You have a beautiful voice.  
Nadja-Thanks, but the Sylvia's voice, our singer, beats me.  
Oscar-I like.  
I watched his for a long time, thin fingers hitting the keys and then I looked at his face serene, now staring at me. The music had stopped for some time and his hand slowly climbed up to my face. His fingers passed gently down my cheek and his green eyes met mine blue, both shining. I was paralyzed on the bench._

You don't have to call, anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last, straw

Don't wanna hurt anymore

_Oscar-Nadja.  
His lips touched mine slowly, just a touch. My heart was racing and when I pulled away, bowed my head, blushing.  
Nadja-Oscar, I ... And, I have to go!  
I got up from the piano bench and stood with my back to him as he pounded his fist on the piano and rested his forehead there. I could hear him whispering something.  
Oscar-Damn!  
I brought my fingers to my lips, confused, while some tears flowed. I felt him get up behind me, keeping a distance and his voice was sad, saying:  
Oscar-Nadja, I'm sorry, I never ever should have done that.  
I could not turn around to face him, because my face was wet with tears and I also could not speak.  
Oscar-You're free. I'll go, I'm sorry.  
He was toward the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob, but I had my head down. He then opened the door and pulled the door shut behind me I and started to sob.  
Nadja-Free ...  
I was free from anything that binds me to him. I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed, still crying. At these times Sylvia knew what to say. After a few minutes I went to the balcony and began to reflect. What was happening to me this week? When I was near Oscar, blush or feel my heart racing, waltz, hug and kiss. Am I enjoying it? He is gentle, intellectual, nice ... But Francis? And Keith? I mean it's been two years, I do not know if my feelings are still the same. I loved much they two years ago, but I think that the feeling is changing. That was when my Mom came into the room.  
_  
And you can say that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby,

Like I did, before

You're not sorry. Ohh no. No. No.

_Colette-Nadja, are you okay? You usually so cheerful and are so quiet toda ... When Oscar went home, he seemed upset.  
Nadja-Mom, I ...  
She hugged me and I started crying.  
Colette-Oh Nadja ... What happened?  
Nadja-I'm feeling confuse about ... Who I love!  
Colette-Are you speaking about the young Francis and Ketih?  
Nadja-Also ...  
My mother smiled, guessing, and ran a hand through my hair.  
Colette-When you feel ready, you can tell me anything ... Do not hurry, you have time.  
Nadja-Ok.  
I wiped my tears and then she took a letter from her pocket and handed it to me.  
Colette-It arrived just now.  
I read the letter and my sadness gave way to joy.  
Nadja-The Dandelion's company is coming here tomorrow!  
Mom smiled.  
Colette-I want you to present them to me, I owe a lot to them.  
Nadja-Sure!  
At night, I lay in my bed, my head still reflecting. I looked at this diary that I had won from Oscar and hugged it. I was liking him, a lot. Then I heard a sound from the balcony and my heart accelerated. It seemed the scene from two years ago. I got up with from the bed and walked towards the balcony door, opening and my eyes widened.  
Nadja-FRANCIS!  
I stood still for a few seconds, watching the young tall and blond young man, of blue eyes, wearing a light blue jacket. Then tears started to stream into my eyes, as I smiled and threw me in his arms. He hugged me hard.  
Francis-Nadja ..._

Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know

Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of singers and I'm tired of being last to know

And now you're asking me to listen cause its worked each time, before

_We embraced for some time there on the balcony, then he pulled me away gently, to look at me and smiled.  
Francis-Wooo, how you've grown.  
I smiled, he had not changed much.  
Nadja-Hehe, it took two years already.  
Francis-Keith sent you a hug.  
Nadja-Where's him?  
Francis-No one knows, he is always traveling. But I came here because we have to talk ...  
Nadja-I know, it's been two years ...  
There was silence. Now was the time to decide.  
Nadja-Francis, I ...  
He smiled at me sadly.  
Francis-Nadja, I just want you to know that Keith and I both want you to be happy, regardless of who you choose, we will always be by your side, okay?  
I hugged him tightly, had decided.  
Nadja-Francis ... Do you know Oscar Colorado?  
Francis-Yes, he's the former stepson of your uncle, Herman Preminger.  
Nadja-The truth is that I met him personally when he and Aunt Hilda went to France, search for me.  
Francis-I know.  
I slowly pulled away from him, and stared at him.  
Nadja-How do you know?  
Francis-On that day, I was in Paris with my aunt Emma, she wanted to order some hats with Anna Petrova and I had some issues to resolve. I remember that you were performing in a park, and I saw you and Oscar waltzing together. And then I came up to Vienna, treat some issues with your grandfather, the Duke Preminger, and saw you and Oscar in the center._

But you don't have to call, anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last, straw

Don't wanna hurt anymore

_I lowered my head, trying to control my tears but Francis smiled gently at me and lifted my chin.  
Francis-Nadja, if you like him, then don't be sad. I would not deny that I wanted you to choose me. But I want you to be happy, no matter if it is Oscar, me or Keith, understand.  
Nadja-You maybe hating me, right?  
He wondered at it.  
Francis-Never. Nadja, we live our love in the past, I never doubted that you loved me and I, you, but time passed and this love has changed. You deserve to be happy, I deserve too.  
Nadja-They say that love does not end, it changes.  
He smiled.  
Nadja-We will see each other again?  
Francis-Sure, I was invited to your prom.  
He then handed me a red rose.  
Francis-Keith asked me to deliver it, he will try to come to your prom.  
Francis kissed my forehead, lingering a bit, before walking away.  
Francis-You're free now, my little Nadja ...  
And then he jumped the balcony and disappeared into the night.  
Nadja-Free ... It is the second time I hear this today.  
I felt more tears streaming down my face. Free of Francis, Keith and Oscar. Free to be able to choose. I lay on my bed, still holding the red rose and looking at the diary and kaleidoscope on the nightstand.  
_  
And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby,

Like I did, before

You're not sorry. No, no. Oh-h-hh-hh.

You're not sorry. No, no. Oh-h-hh-hh.

**1900s, March**  
Music: A New Day Has Come Celine Dion

A new day has come  
A new day has... come

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

_The next morning, when I looked in the vanity mirror, saw a girl with her platinum/blond hair deleted and the blue eyes swollen. I went have breakfast, still wondering what had happened the day before. The kiss of Oscar, the encounter with Francis, Free. Mom and Albert seemed worried about me because I was distracted and eyes swollen. But they decided not to insist.  
Albert-Oh, today you will find your friends from the dandelio's company, is not Nadja?  
Nadja-Yes, soon. I missed them.  
Colette-Say hello, see if they can come to visit us, and I'd love to see them, Albert too.  
Nadja-Okay, I'll tell them.  
I got up and kissed they two and went up to my room to grab my hat, my dress and my red flamenco shoes, knowing I would need them today. I walked through the center of Vienna, undergoing many shops and people toward a park where I found the car and ran toward Company, seeing Rita playing with Cream and Chocolate._

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

_Nadja-Rita!  
I yelled going towards and she widened her eyes and smiled at me going with outstretched arms.  
Rita-Nadjaa!  
She hugged my waist, while Cream and Chocolate were around. Kennousuke was there, with his wooden sword and widened his eyes to see me.  
Kennousuke-N-Nadja!  
Geroge-Nadja!  
Chief George came towards us and crushed me, Rita and Kennousuke in a hug.  
Nadja-I miss you.  
We went up to the table armed outdoors, while Rita took the teapot with hot water to serve the tea.  
Nadja-Where's the others?  
Kennousuke-Granny and Sylvia were buying fabrics then Thomas and Abel were accompanied them.  
George-They should be getting back soon. But how are you?  
Cream climbed into Rita's lap, while Chocolate rose on my and I stroked his head.  
Nadja-Oh, I'm fine, missing dancing. Mom sends her love.  
George-Send other.  
Kennousuke-And why do not present with us after lunch?  
Nadja-Oh, can I? I'd love to!  
Geroge then was checking the engine of the car, as I sat on the grass with Rita, Kennousike and young lions, I still holding the Chocolate.  
Nadja-But you, where have you been?  
Kennousuke-After France we went up to Greece to visit some temples and had to go by ship. We were attacked by pirates!  
Nadja Really?!  
Rita-It was an adventure like that the time we went to Spain. The pirate chief not admitted losing the other time and invaded our ship.  
Kennousuke- But I made the run with my wooden sword.  
Rita-Actually, who did it were Grandma and Sylvia.  
Kennousuke crossed his arms.  
Rita-We gave bottle to Abel and he came knocking all the pirates out while Grandma Sylvia amazed the others.  
Nadja and Kennousuke-Hahahaha.  
Then I saw the rest of the company back with full bags of tissues.  
Grandma, Sylvia, Thomas and Abel-Nadja!  
Nadja-Hi guys!  
They hugged me while everyone celebrated my return. It was almost lunchtime and Rita helped Grandma with the vegetables, while Sylvia and I talked in the car. It was so good to see the staff again, and Sylvia had always been like a big sister. There I sat on the bed that I always used and she sat down beside me and I hugged her sad.  
Sylvia-What happened Nadja? Tell me.  
She ran her hand through my hair and I told her everything, the weeks with Oscar, the encounter with Francis and what they told me.  
Nadja-They said I was free.  
Sylvia smiled as I got up from the bed.  
Sylvia-I want you to think of Francis and Keith.  
I did what she told me and I concentrated on the faces of they two and of the times we spent and I felt a great affection, a bond between the three of us.  
Sylvia-Felt? Nadja, now close your eyes and concentrate on Oscar.  
I closed my eyes and imagined it in front of me and took my hands to my chest, feeling warmth in my heart.  
Nadja-I feel tranquility, security.  
Sylvia-That's it.  
Nadja-I am free. I know who I like._

Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

_After a quiet lunch, I went out with Kennousuke and Rita, spreading the posters of today's presentation.  
Nadja-So, it will be Flamenco!  
Grandma-It's a romantic dance.  
And she blinked at me. Grandma knew. I took my red dress of Flamenco and sighed.  
Nadja-A new day has come ...  
The audience started to get excited and all the Company came on stage, dancing and singing the song of the animated Dandelion's company. I left the stage and then Sylvia and Abel went back to their number. I took a deep breath while re-arranging my hair with some staples. I went on stage with the sounds of music and castanets and started dancing, wishing my dance to reach Oscar. I did not know whether if it was real or imagined, but I saw him, there in the middle of the audience, with a serene expression.  
Nadja thinking-Please feel what I feel with Flamenco!  
I gave my best in all movements, focusing this feeling, love. I felt free and full of love. When I finished dancing and was applauded, he was no longer there.  
George-Today we were more excited than ever, the audience loved it.  
Grandma-True.  
Sylvia turned to me and smiled.  
Sylvia-I think you should go after him.  
Grandma-Go dear, don't worry, we'll see tomorrow.  
Nadja-Are you all going tomorrow?  
Sylia-Grandma received an order for hats from your aunt Hilda and your mother and then we will visit you.  
Nadja-Ok.  
I quickly dismiss them, excited to see each other tomorrow and ran home, without even changing my dress presentation, knowing that Aunt Hilda would be with my mother at home. Arriving there, I saw the two having tea in the room and heard the talk:  
Colette-And where is Oscar? Isn't coming today?  
Hilda-No, he said he would stay home, he looked a little sad.  
Colette-My daughter also seemed a little sad since yesterday. But I'm sure it'll be fine.  
Hilda-Also think._

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has... come

_I went into the kitchen, where the maid Lucy was, along with two other and smiled seeing me.  
Miss Lucy-Nadja, what gorgeous dress!  
Nadja-Hehe, thank you Lucy. Hey, where is the mansion of the Colorados?  
Lucy-Is near the mansion of your grandfather.  
And she explained how to get there and I thanked her, getting ready to go when she handed me an apple.  
Miss Lucy-You should eat something before you go.  
Nadja-Thank you Lucy.  
I ate the apple quickly and hugged the lady, before rushing up to the mansion of the Colorados. After some time, I arrived at the gates and a guard there asked:  
Guard-Yes?  
Nadja-Please, can I talk to Mr. Oscar Colorado?  
Guard-I'm sorry, but he is resting and not want to be disturbed.  
The guard then walked away and I bit my fingernail. Dark clouds were forming in the sky. I looked again at the gate and then began to climb it, even with the shoes. I jumped to the other side and started to hide behind the trees to not be seen. The mansion was huge and had several windows. Which ones? The rain began to fall and my hair began to dispose of coke, falling on my face. Then I saw a balcony open and started yelling:  
Nadja-OSCAR, OSCAR!_

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

_But there was no response, no one appeared on the balcony and I started crying.  
Nadja-OSCAR, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE!  
The rain increased and I turned to go towards the gates, with the red dress stew.  
Nadja-Forgive me...  
Then I felt someone approach and stop, and then I turned around.  
Oscar-Nadja?!  
He had a shocked expression. He stepped closer to me, taking his coat and putting on my shoulders slowly while staring at me up and down, my dress soaked and mud stains and hair sticking to my face.  
_  
Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

_Nadja-Oscar, I ...  
Oscar-Let's go inside Nadja, you can catch a cold ...  
He started to lead me inside, but I stopped him with my hands on his chest to make him listen. I then brought my hands up to his face, holding him. He was much taller than me, so I was on tiptoe.  
Nadja-Oscar, I love you!  
My blue eyes were just inches from his green eyes shining seriously.  
Nadja-I made sure, when you said that I was free and then spent the night reflecting. So I danced Flamenco today when you were in the square. It was a romantic dance and I put all my feeling on it, to pass to you.  
_  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

A new day has...

_I finished talking, gasping, and he was so much soaked as me and his face, usually serene, was serious. My eyes were overflowing and I gave him a sad smile before turning back, ready to go.  
Nadja-That's all ...  
But when I turned around, he pulled me to himself by hand, lacing our fingers and his other hand was on my chin.  
Oscar-I heard you scream. And I love you too.  
I gave a beautiful smile and felt my heart racing when he smiled too.  
Oscar-I love Nadja, since I met you and began to give etiquette lessons. Before that, when I chased Herman in the garden and I saw you, I've started to like you, always wishing you to be fine, even though the distance. And I felt everything you wanted to say, when I saw you dancing earlier today.  
Nadja and Oscar-I love you.  
He then approached again, kissing my chin and gently lingering there before lean against my lips. One of his hands held my face gently while the other had his fingers entwined with mine, getting closer. I then grabbed his neck with both hands, as we kissed, our tongues dancing together their own dance. After some time, we drifted apart a bit, but I kept my hands on his neck, his eyes staring, smiling very happy.  
Oscar-Come, let's get out of the rain ...  
Nadja-Yes.  
He led me gently into the mansion, where two maids came with towels and cups of tea, worried about us, our hair dripping.  
Nadja-A new day has come.  
_  
Hush, now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel..with love

**1900s, 25 March**  
Music: Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

_Dear Diary, today I turned 15! Mom and Albert came into my room as soon as I woke up and hugged me, wishing me a Happy Birthday.  
Albert-I wish you much success Nadja!  
Nadja-Thank you!  
Colette-That you keep that girl, now almost a woman, sweet and full of life that you have always been.  
Nadja-Thank you Mom!  
Colette-Nadja, we have something for you.  
She was with a pink box color of satin lined inside and I looked curious. Then Albert had taken a purse pocket inside, had taken a small diamond pink.  
Colette-This diamond is his 15th year of life.  
Then Mom opened the box where there were 14 more diamonds pink and Albert placed the new.  
Nadja-Ooow mom that beautiful.  
Albert-Your mother every passing year, adds a diamond in the box.  
I hugged him, while Mom left the box on my nightstand. After the three of us had breakfast together, my mother and I went back to my room to start getting ready to go to the mansion Preminger, where would we get ready for the prom.  
Colette-Oscar asked to warn that he'll go before us, but he'll meet you there, cause he will come down the staircase with you, daughter.  
Nadja-Ok.  
Since the day that we declare, it seemed that my mother and Hilda knew something. When we went up to them, tell we were together, the two smiled.  
__**Flaskback  
**__After the rain stops, Oscar and I got ready to go up to my house, talking with our family we were together. I was afraid that they would not accept because I knew that the nobility had always arranged marriages. Oscar hold my hand all the way, until he parked the car in front of mansion Walltimüller.  
_  
But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking around

Thinking I'm going crazy

_Oscar-It'll be all right, we'll be together.  
I looked at him, feeling calm with his words and smiled.  
Nadja-I know it will be.  
Then the butler opened the door and we went up to the main room, where my grandfather, aunt Hilda, Albert and mother were sitting, talking. My eyes widened to see Grandpa, it would be difficult.  
Colette-Nadja daughter, I was worried about you!  
Nadja-Sorry Mom.  
Hilda looked at her son and smiled.  
Hilda-Son, you look better.  
Oscar-And I'm mom.  
He then breathed deeply before continuing.  
Oscar-Mom, Mr. Walltimülle and Messrs. Premingers, I would like to tell you something.  
Now everyone in the room looked at Oscar, mom and Hilda smiled for some reason and my grandfather was serious.  
Oscar-Mr. Duke Preminger, you have been telling me the two years I had to choose a girl to stay with me, because it was time. And I already picked.  
My grandfather was staring us seriously and Oscar had turned to his mother and to mine, smiling.  
Oscar-I already chose. I'm in love with Miss. Nadja Preminger and would like you to allow us to date.  
Colette-Oscar darling, your mother and I already knew everything. Of course I allow you to date with my daughter.  
Hilda-Son, I'm so glad you found someone you love.  
Albert-Take care of her, I know that you are a good boy.  
My mother and Albert greeted him and my mother always liked him and Aunt Hilda hugged me. We smiled because most part had already given the vote. We turned to my grandfather. The Duke stood up seriously and walked to the window and I felt that he would not allow us to be together. So I approached him.  
Oscar-Duke?  
Nadja-Grandpa, listen to me, I love Oscar, please let us to be together!_

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vain

That I keep on closing

_Earl-And would work if I deny it? You're just like your mother, when you put something on the head, there is nothing to make you change your mind. I'll let, after all you are my granddaughter and I like Oscar, he is from a good family.  
Nadja-Grandpa ...  
I hugged him and he seemed a little surprised, but quickly embraced me, after all he was not to show feelings, then he turned to Oscar,shaking his hand.  
Oscar-Thanks Duke.  
Earl-Oscar and Nadja, congratulations. See you at the prom.  
And then he was gone. My mother asked the maids to serve dinner and we all had dinner together, talking. At night my mother and I were talking while I told her how it had all happened.  
__**End of Flashback**__  
My mother and I then went out with Albert to the mansion Preminger, who was already all dressed up for prom and my mother and I drove to one of the rooms where was Aunt Hilda ... Grandma Sylvia and Rita.  
Nadja-Girls!  
I hugged them happy.  
Grandma-Hello darling, your mother invited the troop Dandelion for your birthday.  
I broke the hug and turned to my mother.  
Nadja-Thank you Mom.  
Colette-It was nothing daughter.  
Sylvia-George and the boys will be in the ball just in time.  
The room we were in had a huge dresser full of makeup and other accessories and on top of a chair stood a large tote with a dress inside. Hilda and mom showed me the bag.  
Colette-It's your dress darling.  
Hilda-You didn't turn in 15 years every day. I'm sure Oscar will be enchanted.  
I blushed as I opened the bag and the beam holding my breath. It was a white dress with a pattern of pink roses, beautiful, with a pair of white and silk gloves.  
Nadja-It's gorgeous!  
Colette-Grandma Anna who gave the idea of the fabric.  
Anna-Flowers are romantic and represent youth dear.  
I smiled.  
Nadja-Thank you guys!  
Someone knocked on the door and Hilda opened it.  
Hilda-Hello son, I thought you were coming only later.  
Oscar came into the room to dress up smiling, to greet his mother, mine and the others.  
Oscar-I came quickly, I have some appointments with Duke.  
He then approached me, I was sitting in an armchair in front of the dresser. I stood up and he kissed my hand, as we were surrounded by people there.  
Nadja-Hello Oscar.  
Oscar-Happy Birthday Nadja.  
He then handed me a small box and I took it, opening and smiled. Inside the box was a pair of diamond earrings pink, small. I then hugged him and he kissed the top of my head, with a gentle smile.  
_  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

_Nadja-Thank you Oscar, they are beautiful.  
Oscar-See you tonight Nadja.  
He said goodbye to us and went out, while all smiled to see my gift.  
Sylvia-Now we start to make you up, Nadja.  
I went back to sit in the chair while all were moving to makeup me and comb my hair. I took advantage and told everything to Sylvia, about me and Oscar. Sylvie made me while my mother straightened my hair. Grandma Anna and Aunt Hilda lent the dress while Rita was playing with dolls there in the room. After some time, I was ready, makeup, coiffed and with the new dress. When I look in the mirror, smiled. I had a light makeup and my hair was tied in a elegant bun, with a tiara on top. I wore the earrings and the ring that was inside my brooch, over the gloves. All finished and then George, Abel, Thomas and Kennousuke entered the room with elegant suits. I almost did not recognize them.  
George-Nadjaaa my girl, happy birthday!  
He and the others sang a chorus of Happy Birthday to me. The night had fallen and everyone had descended to the hall, except for me and my mother. We waited to turn 19 pm, hand in hand, and we went to the staircase. From the top, I could see a lot of people, women with their bouffant dresses and sleeves and men with smokings. I recognized some of them, Duke Harcourt and his sister Emma Queensbury and her husband, Francis stood by and smiled at me, Mary Anne Hamilton, who was beside Francis, Leonard Cardinale with his friends and now his wife Juliet, Tierry Ristchild, that smiled at me, Antonio Fabian, and many others probably known of Premingers. The hall was all decorated with various satins rose between the columns, several waiters passed with trays of champagne and snacks and a band was playing a song smoothly and everyone danced and talked. My grandfather, who was talking to a friend, stopped to see us and made a signal to the orchestra pause.  
Earl-I would like to announce the arrival of my daughter Colette Preminger and my granddaughter, Miss. Nadja Preminger, who turns 15 today.  
Everyone cheered as we walked down the stairs and in the end, Oscar and Albert awaited us. Albert reached out to my mother and the two went to a part of the lounge, while Oscar offered his hand, smiling and I accepted it, as he led me to the middle of the hall. Everyone formed a circle around us, giving us space._

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

_Oscar whispering-You're beautiful Nadja.  
I blushed, but smiled. Oscar wore a black suit and white gloves.  
Nadja-Thanks, you too.  
He kissed my hand and my grandfather announced:  
Earl-And now the waltz of the birthday with Mr. Oscar Colorado.  
The orchestra started playing Waltz 5 and we started waltzing, whirling around the floor, while others praised in to watch us. Oscar had one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand while I was with the other hand on his shoulder. We looked at each other smiling happy and he whispered:  
Oscar-Happy Birthday again ...  
Nadja-Thank you. I love Oscar.  
Oscar-I love you too, Nadja.  
The other couples also began to waltz and Leonard, who waltzed with Juliet on our side, said:  
Leonard-Happy Birthday, my rosebud.  
I laughed.  
Nadja-Thanks, but I already said that I am not your rosebud.  
Juliet-Happy Birthday Nadja.  
Nadja-Thank you Juliet.  
While we turned the hall, I found several other people, and I was happy to see Christian Strand, Harvey and John Livingston Wittard.  
Chris and John-Nadja Happy Birthday!  
Harvey-Happy Birthday Nadja, your mother looked for us and send an invitation. By the way, I will make the subject of your birthday.  
I smiled at them, thanking. Oscar and I took a bow and then exchanged pair and I danced with Harvey while Oscar was dancing with another girl. I could see from afar, Kennousuke and Tj Livingston disputing who would waltz first with Rita, who laughed. Sylvia and Thomas danced together and were observed by Antonio, George was serving up some sweets and Abel waltzed with Grandma, who enjoyed and had been approached by several noble women ordering their hats. My mother had finished waltz with Albert and Oscar waltzed with her. Aunt Hilda was waltzing with Duke Harcourt. I danced with my grandfather and then with George, who was quite extravagant on track and with Abel. Francis, who had finished waltz with Mary Anne, had approached me, now the waltz ended, I with Leonard.  
_  
But nothing's greater than the rush

That comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe

_Francis-Can I have this dance?  
I smiled, making a reverence to Leonard and reaching Francis. We begin to waltz and I remembered the first time we danced together.  
Francis-Oscar seems very gentle and careful.  
I smiled at him.  
Nadja-And he is. But how about you?  
He seemed fine, smiling and I was happy with it.  
Francis-Caring for the family business and I decided to date Mary Anne.  
I smiled, remembering that some time ago it could let me crazy, but today makes me happy, seeing that he went ahead anyway and, besides childhood friends, she always liked him. We continue to waltz a little more and when we finished, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to Mary Anne, waltz with the girl. I took a candy that one of the waiters offered when someone touched my shoulder gently and I turned, my eyes widening. It was a blonde guy in black jacket and a small black mask with red details.  
Nadja whispering-Keith, you came!  
I hugged him homesick, as he gave a slight smile and reciprocate the hug.  
Keith-I missed you.  
Nadja-Me too.  
He reached out to me and I accepted, as we danced near the large window.  
Nadja-How are you?  
Keith-I'm fine, traveling from country to country, helping people. But you?  
Nadja-I… I am well.  
_  
But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vain

That I keep on closing

_He smiled.  
Keith-Don't need to be ashamed or worry, I've talked with Francis.  
Nadja-Oh ...  
Keith-I like you, Nadja, but if Oscar makes you happy, I'm happy with it. But I'll always be around, protecting you.  
I smiled and hugged him excitedly.  
Nadja-Thank you Keith ...  
Keith-And happy birthday Nadja, now I need to go.  
He kissed my forehead before disappearing. Oscar then approached smiling and held my hand.  
Oscar-Are you okay?  
Nadja-I'm, now everything is.  
Two waiters brought a stand until the center of the hall, where people were put aside. On top of the cart was a huge cake several layers with 15 pink candle. One of the waiters handed me a knife, while my mother, and my grandfather Albert stood beside me and everyone in the room sang happy birthday. Harvey took some photos while I cut the cake and gave the first piece to my mother and for the next. The waiters brought the cake to a corner where they would distribute it among the guests. Everyone in the room after they serve cake, returned to dance and talk. Oscar and I smiled and left the balcony, towards the gardens lit by the moon and full of roses. Oscar touched my earring smiling before kissing me and start waltzing in the garden there, laughing. That was one of my best birthdays. Tomorrow I was going with Dandelion's company, but everything was fine. No matter the distance from Oscar or my family, we would always be together, I loved them, still we would see. It was a new day coming.  
_  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open


End file.
